Corazón gitano
by DawnAngel14
Summary: Colección de diez oneshots y/o drabbles acerca de Jazmín y sus amores... y desamores. Para la comunidad "10pairings" de livejournal. ¡Disfruten! 2: MattxJaz
1. Juan Tacho Morales

Tomé un desafío en la comunidad de livejournal "10pairings" y pedí el personaje Jazmín. Este fic constará de un total de diez escritos, cada uno basado en una pareja diferente de nuestra linda Jaz. Espero lo disfruten, y sientanse libres de sugerir parejas, ¡por más locas que sean! (De momento, sólo tengo en mente MattxJaz, MarxJaz y quizás SimonxJaz, y ni siquiera son seguras...)

**Título**: Perfume

**Autora**: dawnangel14

**Fandom**: Casi Angeles

**Personaje**: Jazmín Romero

**Pareja**: 1/10 Juan "Tacho" Morales.

**Rating**: K+

**Palabras**: 943

**Advertencias**: Angst, Hurt/Comfort. Situado en la segunda temporada, durante el tiempo que ambos estaban saliendo. Ah, y a Jazmín le gusta insultar cuando esta enojada.

**Resumen**: Un pequeño accidente acaba con la destrucción de uno de los objetos más preciados de la gitana. Tacho intenta enmendarlo, pero podría empeorar las cosas...

**Disclaimer**: Casi Angeles no me pertenece, pues si ese fuese el caso las últimas dos temporadas no existirían.

* * *

><p>Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la gitana adolescente al comprobar su apariencia frente al espejo. Su cabello rubio suelto, un vestido rojo que dejaba su estómago y su delgada cadera a la vista, con un estilo gitano bien marcado como a ella le gustaba.<p>

Perfecto. Ahora sólo faltaba un toque final.

Tomó la botella redonda de perfume color azul marino en sus manos del tocador. La tenía siempre allí, escondida, esperando para ser usada. Pero sólo utilizaba ese perfume cuando la situación lo ameritaba, había sido un regalo de su madre y no había necesidad de malgastarlo. Sin embargo, hacia tanto que no practicaba su danza que creía que la ocasión lo merecía.

—Jaz, ¿qué haces despierta?

Y por supuesto, esa voz de noche en un baño casi a oscuras la asustó de inmediato. Y por supuesto, su preciada botella se escapó de sus manos. Y por supuesto, se hizo añicos contra el suelo del baño compartido.

—Ta... Tacho...

—Disculpa bonita, ¿te asusté? No quería... —se disculpó el joven de cabellera enrulada, pero ya era tarde. La furia gitana se había desatado.

—Pero Tacho, ¡¿sos idiota? ¡¿Cómo me vas a asustar así, imbécil? ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Mira! —gritó Jazmín, señalando el montón de añicos que solían ser un perfume.

—Bueno, es sólo un perfume —razonó Tacho, sabía que ella era una chica coqueta que le gustaba utilizar accesorios para embellecerse aún más, pero esto ya era ridículo— Mañana le pedís a Malvina uno. ¿Y qué haces poniéndote perfume en el medio de la noche?

—¡¿Qué te importa, tarado? ¡Ya lo arruinaste! ¿Sabes qué? Olvidate, sabes... ¡olvidate de mí, chaval!

Una fuerte bofetada apartó al luchador aficionado de catch y la gitana abandonó el baño compartido por la puerta que daba al dormitorio de las mujeres, moviendo en el proceso a Mar que se había quedado allí mirando la escena.

—A la pelotita... —murmuró la morocha al ver a su amiga alejándose. Se volvió al rubio— La que se te armó, Tachito.

Al día siguiente, Jazmín se levantó sólo para darse cuenta que se habia ido a dormir con su vestido de baile puesto. Y ni siquiera había bailado anoche.

"_Perfecto, lo que me faltaba, ahora le tengo que pedir a Feli que lo planche"_ suspiró en su mente.

Ya de pie y fuera de la cama, procedió a quitarse el vestido al darse cuenta que era la única chica en la habitación. Mar, Vale, Caridad, includo Tefi y Melody, todas se habían marchado ya. Al ver el reloj se dio cuenta que era más tarde de lo que imaginaba y nadie le había avisado.

—Seguro que no me dejaron ni unas miserables migas —comentó Jaz con desdén mientras se colocaba una remera blanca.

Dobló el vestido y lo colocó sobre la cama. Suspiró. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No podía seguir enojada con Tacho, después de todo... era Tacho, ella lo amaba y mucho, pero... eso no podía justificar romper una de sus poseciones más preciadas.

Claro, lo había hecho por accidente, sí, pero un accidente estúpido, y fácilmente evitable. ¿Qué necesidad de asustarla así? Comenzaba a sospechar que lo había hecho a propósito.

—¿Bonita?

Y ahora lo había hecho de nuevo a propósito.

La gitana se puso de pie de un salto y removió de su cara unos pocos cabellos rubios para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba: Juan Morales estaba parado frente a ella. Perfecto, era momento de resolver todo ya, no se podía seguir con este drama...

—Mira, lo que tenga que decir, decilo rápido Tacho porque tengo mil cosas que quiero gritarte. Digo, decirte. —se cruzó de brazos— Habla.

Como toda respuesta, Tacho reveló el contenido de su mano derecha, que ocultaba tras su espalda. Allí estaba, notablemente rasgado por el impacto pero pegado y completo, ese exótico perfume gitano que Amparo Guzmán de Romero le había obsequiado a su hija en uno de sus cumpleaños cuando contaba con pocos años de vida.

Extendió una mano temblorosa y tomó la botella en sus manos; él no se negó. Tomándola, tomó asiento sobre su cama y la agarró con ambas manos en silencio, allí sentada. De algún modo, él supo lo que necesitaba. Se sentó junto a ella y colocó alrededor de ella sus brazos, dándole el abrazo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos. Y sintió como el calor del joven se extendía por todo su cuerpo, librándola de la oscuridad que sentía al recordar el trágico día en que todo le había sido arrebatado... intentando conservar memorias que demostraran que no estuvo siempre sola, que había un lugar del que provenía y que no merecía ser olvidado...

—Mar me ayudó, los enanos nos consiguieron pegamento... —murmuró él a su oído, sin soltarla— ¿Me perdonás ahora, bonita?

Una triste sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, para eventualmente transformarse en una verdadera.

—Parece que no te puedo decir que no aunque quiera, bonito...

Pensó en besarla, pero le pareció que no era el momento adecuado, debía estar pensando en... lo que sea que significara ese perfume para ella, pero obviamente era algo de gran importancia y valor. A ella sí le pareció el momento adecuado, y girando su cuerpo y cabeza adecuadamente logró besar a un sorprendido Tacho, aunque éste no tardó mucho en reconocer la situación y devolver el beso.

Después de todo, sabía que la existencia de sus padres no se desvanecería gracias a sus recuerdos, aún los llevaba con ella... y Tacho estaba allí para recordarle que aún tenía un presente que vivir y un futuro por explorar; y no quería estancarse en el pasado con un presente tan hermoso por vivir al lado de él.


	2. Matt

Para quienes dejaron reviews anónimas...

Giane: Aw, agradezco mucho tus palabras. Empecé con esa pareja porque es de mis favoritas también, son muy tiernos. Espero que disfrutes de este escrito también, ¡gracias por tu review!

¡Sigo con vida! Pero Dios, he tenido tantas cosas que hacer... llevo ya un largo tiempo alejada del fandom en español y hoy estaba nostálgica... y escuchando canciones para inspirarme, ¡logré escribir el segundo escrito! Ah, ahora sólo me faltan ocho más...

Sin más que agregar, ¡al fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Título<strong>: Máscara de verano

**Autora**: dawnangel14

**Fandom**: Casi Angeles

**Personaje**: Jazmín Romero

**Pareja**: 2/10 Matt

**Rating**: K

**Palabras**: 401

**Advertencias**: Spoilers por la segunda temporada.

**Disclaimer**: Casi Angeles no me pertenece, pues si ese fuese el caso las últimas dos temporadas no existirían.

* * *

><p>Durante un tiempo, una parte de ella se esforzo por retenerlo. O mejor dicho, retener el recuerdo bueno de él, ese que había obtenido gracias al verano. Su sonrisa cálida, sus tiernos ojos claros, su dulce voz, esa sensación de protección y seguridad que sentía a su alrededor, como si nada pudiese herirla cuando se encontraba entre sus musculosos brazos.<p>

Pero ese tiempo llegó a un final. Porque hubo algo que logró herirla mientras él la sostenía, y fue él mismo. La carismática y agradable máscara de Matt se había caído ya, dejando a la vista lo horrible que era el monstruo que se escondía tras ella. ¿Era él, ese mismo Matt que la abrazaba, le sonreía y la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana, la misma persona que había encontrado con otra chica? Es más, ¿había sólo una? ¿O dos? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro, quizás?

Después de todo, era bien parecido, y considerablemente mayor que ella. Jazmín debería haber sabido que una nena de dieciseis como ella no iba a retener por siempre a un hombre como él. Aunque en su interior, siempre lo suyo. Matt era una fantasía, una aventura (o como diría Malvina, un _affair_) que se llevó hasta el extremo, hasta el peligro.

Hasta el peligro que significaba perder un empleo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron por un momento ante la aparición de una nueva idea. Por supuesto que podía hacer eso, y con mucha facilidad. Sólo debía hablar con el director del colegio y Matt estaría en la calle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era un premio digno de un hombre que osaba jugar con su corazón. Sí, podía ver el plan maquinándose en su mente...

Así como podía ver el recuerdo de ella y él, solos en la playa, compartiendo su primer beso; un momento mágico.

Se había puesto de pie y ya estaba junto a la puerta, a punto de dar comienzo a su plan maestro. Excepto que nunca lo realizaría. No era que no quería, en ese momento no había nada más que ella quisiera que provocar la ruina de ese hombre. No porque no pudiese, porque ello era lo más simple de todo. Simplemente no lo haría por esos recuerdos, para conservar ese pasado romántico. Y con esa decisión, abandonó la habitación y descendió las escaleras, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que tuviese que venir.

Tal vez era mejor dejar los recuerdos intactos.


End file.
